


The Other Side

by Skyla_Jess



Series: VLD ABO: Series of One-Shots and Songfics from the same au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Omegaverse, One-Shot, Songfic, a/b/o dynamics, kangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Jess/pseuds/Skyla_Jess
Summary: He had finally found Shiro after Shiro vanished from the black lion.Now there were 5 lions, and 6 paladins.Lance had approached him last night telling how he thinks he is expendable.Keith didn't know what to do, where he belonged.But Keith's inner alpha had a different plan.It was going to be a long night.
Relationships: Keith & Keith's inner Alpha
Series: VLD ABO: Series of One-Shots and Songfics from the same au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004253
Kudos: 10





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ppl!  
> This is my first time writing something for this fandom.  
> Here is what I think happened after Shiro was found once again.  
> You can think of Keith's inner alpha as his inner self instead.  
> This one-shot is based on the song "The Other Side" from The Greatest Showman.  
> Hope you like it!

"You might think of yourself as a free man" started Keith's inner alpha as Keith was sharpening his blade.

Keith was wearing what he always does. His crop jacket, black t-shirt, jeggings and his belt. While his inner alpha was wearing the BOM uniform with the blade in his hand, this surprised Keith.

"What are you talking about?" Keith asked his inner alpha.

"Right here, right now, I'm telling you about. I don't want to chase you around and I know you know this."

Keith kept his blade down and looked into his inner alpha's blue-grey eyes.

"You can run with me to the BOM, and be free from this leadership. Out of these four walls you are trapped in."

Keith's eyes widened as his inner alpha continued speaking.

"You can trade this leadership, for being out of it. So what if it's crazy, live a little crazy. You could try be sensible, do what's conventional. Or you could risk it all and see."

Keith had to be listening things. This was absurd!

"Don't you want to get away from this leadership role you gotta play. 'Cause you know BOM has what you need so just come along and take the ride. It'll take you to the other side."

As Keith didn't interrupt his inner alpha kept talking.

"You can do as I say, or do that ol' part you play. Stay in this cage or finally give your imagination wings. Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly, let's go to the other side."

"Okay, alpha, you want to get me free, but I hate to tell you that it just wont happen. So thanks, but no. I think I'm good to go, 'cause I quite enjoy playing the leader role you say I'm trapped in."

Keith stood up from his bed and continued.

"Now I admire you, and your concerns for me. You're trying to convince me, really it's something" Keith said remembering the day his inner alpha had told that he didn't need Shiro when Shiro was made to be Keith's guardian. He had ignored his inner alpha and stayed with Shiro. He never regretted this decision and still doesn't.

"Now I'm with the team, and we don't run from the seems. I guess I'll leave that up to you" smirked Keith as the implication that him and his inner alpha are the same being was unsaid but wasn't unnoticed.

"Don't you know that I'm okay with this leader part I've got to play, and I have what I need and I'm not going to take the ride. I don't need to see the other side."

Keith's inner alpha wasn't affected with Keith's words at all as he asked Keith, "Is this really how you wanna be, leadership, its burden and this misery?"

"If I were to run away, the team will think of me as a coward. They'll disown me, thinking I'm nothing but an emo with his frown" Keith replied to his inner alpha.

"Now just run away to the BOM, and be free from this burden. You'll finally be Keith as Keith, and not the leader of Voltron who put his teammates in jeopardy,"

"Now this is something worth considering, but I'm leaving it up to you" with that his inner alpha stopped speaking, waiting for Keith to answer.

"Well now that's intriguing but to go, I'll need more reasons. So have you got anymore reasons I would be considering?" Keith asked his inner alpha.

"Well that's fair enough, you want to know more reasons. The Alteans will be happy to know that there isn't a monster among them."

"Hunk won't make fun of me for being a Galra"

"Pidge won't have someone to remind her who took away her father and brother"

"Lance will still pilot Red and not think that he is expendable"

"Shiro will become the leader of Voltron once again"

"You'll live among your own"

"I can finally get to know more about my heritage, my mother" Keith sighed dreamily. He had made his decision.

He was going to join the Blade of Marmora.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?  
> Was it worth your time?  
> I'll probably have a few more one-shots for this au.  
> Pls leave kudos and comment if you liked it!  
> I've posted this work on Wattpad too  
> https://www.wattpad.com/976988224-vld-one-shots-the-other-side


End file.
